


Swish And Flick

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts, F/M, M/M, Magical Arts, Metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle Of Hogwarts, everything is okay, or so everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Calum Hood  
Muggle Born  
Calum grew up knowing he was different. He just didn't know what it was that made him different. That was until he was 11. That's when he got his letter. His letter from Hogwarts. His parents and sister were all surprised but were excepting. That's how he ended up at platform 9 3/4. 

 

Ashton Irwin   
Half-Blood  
Ashton grew up with a witch as a mother and a muggle as a father. So when he got his Hogwarts letter, it wasn't a huge shock. He'd grown up knowing he was a wizard so he was fairly prepared. His mum was so happy her son would be attending the same school she had before him. That's how he ended up on platform 9 3/4.

 

Michael Clifford   
Pure-Blood  
Michael grew up in a house of surprisingly nice pure-bloods. They were all Slytherins but they definitely didn't live up to the stereotype. When he got his letter he was excited to know that he'd get to continue on his family's legacy at Hogwarts. That's how he ended up on platform 9 3/4.

 

Luke Hemmings   
Muggle Born  
Luke's parents were both muggles, but his Aunt, who was a witch, lived with them, so it wasn't entirely knew to him. The fact that both his older brothers were wizards too may have also helped. When he received his Hogwarts letter, he was excited but nervous, knowing how muggle borns could be treated. But nonetheless, his brothers told him all about what to expect and his Aunt helped him learn spells, which was odd because she didn't do that for Ben or Jack. That's how he ended up on platform 9 3/4.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this book doesn't live up to your standards of a Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy

Platform 9 3/4 was full of witches and wizards rushing around, parents saying goodbye to their children, young witches and wizards struggling to board the train through the crowd. But everyone was happy. 

 

"C'mon, Michael, now you don't want to be late." A young wizard, Michael Clifford, was being ushered onto the train by his mother. 

"Bye, mum!" He said before entering the train, trying to find an empty seat. 

 

He finally found a compartment that was seemingly empty, but when he entered, he saw a small boy, already wearing his robes, huddled in the corner, with his nose literally in a book. The boy's wand was in hand and he didn't even seem to acknowledge Michael's presence. 

 

"Um, hi, do you mind if I, like sit in here?" He asked. 

 

"N-no." The other boy said quietly, book still in his face. 

 

"I'm Michael, and you are?" 

 

"L-Luke." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Luke." 

 

Soon, a boy with curly caramel-coloured hair approached them. 

 

"Hi, I'm Ashton, mind if I sit with you?" He asked cheerfully. 

 

"Go ahead. I'm Michael and this is Luke." Michael explained brightly. 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, a boy with dark hair stumbled into the compartment. 

 

"Oh, sorry, I did-" he started. 

 

"Don't worry about it, wanna sit with us?" Ashton smiled. 

 

"Um, sure, I'm Calum by the way." 

 

"I'm Ashton, that's Michael, and this is Luke." 

 

"Nice to meet you all."

 

The first part of the train ride was silent except for the occasional time that Luke would flip a page in his book. Towards the middle of the ride, Ashton decided to strike up a conversation. 

 

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" 

 

"Um, my family's a long line of Slytherins so probably Slytherin." Michael explained. 

 

"Ah, my mum said I'll probably be put in Hufflepuff." Ashton beamed. 

 

"I'm kinda hoping for Gryffindor." Calum said. 

 

"What about you, Luke?" Ashton asked. 

 

"Hello? Earth to Luke!" Michael exclaimed when the boy didn't respond. 

 

For the first time in the whole train ride, Luke put his book down revealing to icy blue eyes with dark circles underneath them, it looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. 

 

"Uh, I-I d-don't know-w, p-probably Ra-Ravenclaw." He stuttered. 

 

Luke then proceeded to rebury his face in his book. The other three just looked at each other until he spoke up again, voice muffled by the book. 

 

"I-I'd appreciate i-it if-f you w-wouldn't j-judge m-my st-stutter." 

 

"Oh, we weren't judging you but we were kinda surprised that you moved your book." Ashton lied. 

 

"Y-You we-were also th-thinking about h-how hi-hideous I-I look-k, it-it's okay, y-you're n-not the f-first." 

 

Ashton frowned at that. He just met the boy and most of what he'd said in the time he's been in his presence, had been downgrading things about himself. He actually thought the the boy was quite beautiful. 

 

They honestly didn't know how to respond to the quiet boy. They figured he wouldn't believe anything they said. So what could they say? Nothing. They were quiet for the rest of the ride. 

-

As soon as the train stopped, the four boys filed out with the rest of the students. They followed the rest of the first years to the boats and they set off in the direction of the castle. When they docked, the students hurried up to the entrance of the school. 

 

They all grinned as they saw the floating candles in the great hall. Luke, however, was grinning for a different reason. His brothers had previously told him that people who fought in the Second Wizarding War, would be coming to teach at Hogwarts this year. One of these people happens to be Hermione Granger, or Hermione Weasley now. She has inspired him with her knowledge and bravery and the fact that she was muggle-born. He just happened to see her sitting beside her husband, Ron Weasley. 

 

They sat down and the Headmaster, Neville Longbottom, spoke before bringing out the sorting hat. The first years one by one were sorted. The first was a girl who got Slytherin, the second being her twin who got Ravenclaw. They continued and the four boys stayed seated, until Michael was called. 

"Michael Clifford," 

 

The green eyed boy made his way up to the front where the hat was placed atop his head. 

 

"Another Clifford I see, well this is easy. Slytherin!" The hat spoke. 

 

Michael grinned and approached the Slytherin table and sat down. He was welcomed happily. Soon, one the remaining three boys was called. 

"Luke Hemmings,"

 

Luke timidly walked up to the front and the hat was placed on his head. The hat considered the options. 

"Hmm, you're more difficult to sort than you seem. A lot braver than you seem yes? I know. Ravenclaw!" The hat said. 

 

Luke quickly sat down at the Ravenclaw table, eyes on his hands which were laying in his lap, fumbling with his sleeves. Ashton smiled in the boy's direction as Calum's name was called. 

"Calum Hood," 

 

Calum excitedly walked up to the front, like the others, and the hat was now placed upon his head. 

 

"Let's see, Gryffindor!" The hat announced immediately. 

 

Calum beamed as he was greeted warmly by his fellow Gryffindors. Ashton waited patiently until he heard, "Ashton Irwin," get called out. He walked up and the hat was put on his head. 

 

"You're tricky to place as well. But I'll put you in the house you fit with best. Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. 

 

Ashton smiled and joined his fellow Hufflepuffs. Neville continued speaking until he got to the point of announcing the new teachers. 

 

"This year, we'll have some teachers who I'm very happy to have here. We have Luna Lovegood here to teach Care of Magical Creatures, Ginny Potter to teach Charms, Harry Potter to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione Weasley to teach Potions, Ron Weasley to teach Transfiguration, and Cho Chang to teach Astronomy. We could possibly get more people who fought in the war to come here and help out, but as of now, we welcome those that we have." Professor Longbottom spoke. 

 

Luke's face lit up when he realised that Hermione would be teaching one of his favourite subjects. 

 

This year was off to a great start already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought guys!


End file.
